La voz
by nurzubesuch
Summary: No puedo salir esta pelicula sin escribir un final un poco diferente. Por supuesto no … Spoiler para The Rise of Skywalker Rey escucha la voz del muerto Ben desde algún lugar dentro de la fuerza … y comienza una búsqueda extraña
1. La Voz

**No puedo salir esta pelicula sin escribir un final un poco diferente. Por supuesto no …**

**Nada de esto es mio.**

* * *

**La voz**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde el final de la guerra. Rey y su amigos habían celebrado, llorado por los perdidos y habían hecho planes por el futuro. Había mucho de hacer, tanto, ahora cuando que la oscuridad se había ido y el miedo finalmente había terminado.

Fue un tiempo de cambio. Todos los persones en la galaxia fue felices, plena esperanza para un buen futuro.

En la noche despues la primera gran celebración Fin había hablado con Rey. Había intentado confesar como se sentía. Había intentado besarla. Rey quería besarlo tambien, algo en su mente realmente quería. Pero no podría. Algo en su corazón no quería, no podría dejar el recuerdo. Algo vivió en ella. Alguien.

Y entonces ella se fue. Nadie entendio. Nadie podría. Chewie tal vez pero Rey no estaba segura. Ella no podría darse el lujo de dudar. Si ella hubiera permitido alguna duda, hubiera marchado atrás. Y no podría. No estaba permitida.

Porque la voz que llamó en su mas profundo, era no error. Era de Ben. El hablado con ella en palabras que no comprendió. Pero su voz fue urgente. Ella comprendió eso.

Rey no sabía lo que es significaba – el estaba muerto, sabía eso – pero ella le debia saber que era razón de su llamada…

* * *

**El Espa**ñ**ol no es mi lengua materna. Este es mi primer intento escribir en este idioma. Por favor, ser indulgente conmigo.**

**¿Debo continuar?**

**En cualquier caso, gracias por leer ...**


	2. Buscando

**Gracias por la amabilidad. Aprendo una lengua mejor usarlo activamente. Es muy interesante para mi, que es Star Wars que darme esta oportunidad ...**

**En este sentido: continuar!**

* * *

**Buscando**

Rey no sabía a donde la llamada quería llevarla. Pero era la voz de Ben por esto creyó que tenía que ser una locación familiar. De alguna manera parecía correcto volver a la isla sagrada para comenzar la búsceda. Tambien era el lugar donde el jet pertenecía que todavía estaba volando. Pero devolverlo aún no sería posible. No antes sabia qué caminos tenía que seguir.

La voz en su mente era muy preocupado. Todavía no entendía sus palabras. A lo sumo su propia nombre. A veces. Como un mensaje de radio que fue perturbado.

Había intentado tanto tiempo escuchar las voces de los espíritus de los Jedi. Sin resultado. Solo cuendo querían ser escuchados los recibió. Cuando más las necesitaba. Cuando era para la sobrevivir de la galaxia. Ahora no era tanto. Solo un hombre. Un hombre que se había sacrificado por ella.

Gracias a dios Ben realmente quería ser escuchado. Era su única esperanza.

¿Era un spirítus, como su madre y su tío? ¿Entonces por qué no podría verlo? ¿No sabía como presentarse? ¿Estaba perdido? ¿Estaba buscando el camino hacia la luz?

Si el estaba vagando en la oscuridad, Rey lo ayudaría. Extendría su mano y le mostraría el camino hacia la luz. Ella haría eso que no podía hacer por él en la vida. Terminaría que había prometido. Antiguamente.

Fue un dia muy ventoso en la isla. Rey tenia frio cuando subió la montaña, sin embargo seguía. Y aunque se sentía más solitaria cuanto mas alto subía, no cedía. En la cima de la montaña tenia que ser la lugar para contactar el fuerza y encontrar la respuesta comó ayudar a Ben.

Pero todo lo que encontró fue más frio. Ninguna voz habló aqui arriba. Todo lo que sentia fue la oscuridad y el frío, que vino con la lluvia.

„Maestro Skywalker." dijo, tiridando. „Por favor."

Había estado aquí antes. Pero nadie respondió.

Su dedos sentí sordo, su cabeza dolido, estorbando su concentración, lo haciendo imposible continuar solo por un minuto.

Cuando entró a la vieja choza de Luke, despues de horas, su piernas doblaron y se cayó al suelo. A pesar del frío indescriptible, sudó, pareciendo tener calor en su interior.

„Por – que." dijo sin fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada? ¿Por qué? No tenía fuerza levantarse para ir a la cama. No tenía fuerza por nada más.

En su sueño vío a Ben inclinado sobre ella, luciendo preocupado. Abrió la boca pero nada sonido. Habló sin voz.

Cuando se despertó estaba acostado de espaldas. Algo suave se había posicionado debajo de su cuerpo y su cabeza. En su frente estaba un trapo mojado. Cuando movió la mano, notó una manta. Alguien la había cuidado.

Su cabeza todavía le dolía. Cuando intentó moverlo un mano tocó su mejilla, tomó el trapo y apoyo su cuello, dándolo algo de beber. Fue leche.

Buscando la cara de esta mano Rey movió su cabeza. El resultado fue un nuevo dolor.

Una voz muy extraña sonido a su lado. Palabras que no entendió. Antes desmayarse Rey vio una pequeña criatura vestida de blanco. Por supuesto. Había olvidadolos.

* * *

**Por favor, sería muy feliz si mostrarme los errores (yo sé que hago) Quiero aprender ser perfectamente :))**


	3. Caminos extraños

**Caminos extraños**

Rey estaba a la deriva. Varias veces vio la luz de la sol ir y venir. Sucedío en secciones. Una vez estaba despierto, otra vez no. No sabía cuanto tiempo. A veces vio el luz del dia. Pero principalmente estaba oscuro. De alguna parte percibió la luz de un fuego. Pero solo un momento. Despues todo cambió de nuevo y estaba solitario, ya sea en la luz o en la oscuridad. Excepto en los momentos cuando las cuidadoras le dieron comida o agua.

Sobre ella las dias pasados, fantasmas también, exhalaciónes de su mente. Vio Maestro Skywalker, Maestra Leia y Ben. A veces vio memorias de Fin y Poe y Chewie. Todo pasó demasiado rapido para retenerlo.

No sabía cuantos dias habian pasado. No sabía cómo vino aquí. Fue una noche tranquila. Las estrallas estaban en el cielo y solo había un poco de viento. Todo estaba totalmente perfecto, casi irreal. Rey conocía el sentimiento. Estaba en la Fuerza, el lugar donde solía hablar con Ben.

„¿Estas aqui?" pregunto.

No obtuvo respuesta.

„¿Ben!" lloró. „Yo se estas aqui. Te escuche. Soy aqui. Hablar conmigo. Por favor."

No respuesta pero su cabeza empezó a sentirse mareada. ¿Estaba volando? Oyó voces de algun lugar. Estaban las cuidadores pero no podía verlos. Cuando girarse lo vio el. Ben! El la miro, con pánico, como si algo terrible succedido. Como si viera algo terrible. Levanto su mano y abrió su boca, llamando. Rey se sorprendió. Despues algo tiró ella al suelo y un shock la atravesó. Su ojos se abrieron al techo de la choza. A su lado una cuidadora gritó emocionado.

„Njalista!" gritó, sosteniendo algo técnico en su manos. „Njalectrisardesfibrilador!" gritó puso los cosas técnico al tórax de Rey y un nuevo shock la atravesó.

Dolor. Su respiración detuvo por un momento. Despues estaba terminó. Una mano tocó su garganta. Voces hablaron, menos emocionado. Rey no percibió todo. Las cuidadoras se fueron. Habían salvado su vida. Ella casi muere!

Cerró los ojos. „Ben!" susurró. „Lo siento."

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrío sus ojos. Ya era de noche otra vez. Estaba sudando, pero no tanto como antes. Además de sentirse enferma, creyó había fallado. Cerró sus ojos y una lagrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla.

„¿Que estas haciendo, Rey?"

Abrió los ojos rapidamente. „¿Ben?" gritó, volviendo la cabeza.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ben miró sorprendido. „¿Me ves?"

Levantarse Rey asintió. Ambos acciones no fue una buena idea. Cayendo atrás con ojos cerrados, Rey dijo: „Te veo. Y escucho!" A pesar del dolor, sonrio. „Lo hice! Ben!"

„No se quedara por mucho tiempo." Ben predició.

„¿Que?"

„Tu has tocado la nivel de la muerte. Tenias que volver a la vida. Y no mires antra."

„Pero … Ben!"

„¿Rey, por qué arrisgas tu vida en este mano? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Que estas buscando en este isla?"

No intentía. „Usted!" susurró.

Sacudió la cabeza. No entendió.

„Intentado encontrarte." Rey explicarle. „Llamasteme."

„¿Hice eso?"

„¿No hiciste? Pero … Te escuchada!"

Ben cerrió los ojos. „Oh no."

„Que es?"

De nuevo Ben sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo. „Lo siento." dijo. „Nunca tuve la intencion …" parece incierto de que decir. „No quería que me buscaras."

„Pero. Llamasteme!"

„Rey! No todo lo que sucede aqui sucede conscientemente! No te llamé. No realmente."

„Pero …"

„Vete ya. Por favor. Vive. Y …"

„Pero, te escuche." Rey lo interrumpió. „Te escucho ahora. Puedo ayudarte."

„¿Ayudarme?" Ben parecía confundido. „¿Con que? En caso de que tu no has observado, soy muy muerto! Normalmente esta una situacion muy permanente."

Rey estaba iritada su resistencia. „No entiendo. Llamasteme!

„No te llamé!" gritó pero Rey no podiá dejarlo.

„Algo de ti llamasteme." insistió.

„Pues, lo siento por eso." fue su única respuesta.

Rey lo miró, tratando de sentir sus sentimientos. Estaba desesperado.

„¿Que pasa?" pregunto.

„¿Que pasa?" Ben repetió violentamente. „Yo mori."

Rey batallió lagrimas. „Y yo vivido." Susurró. Cuando se acercó el no se retiró. „Por tu culpa, Ben." Extendría su mano para tocarle. Sus dedos encontrado solo aire.

Ben tragó un sollozo. „No puedes tocarme." dijo. „Ya no."

„Dime que puedo hacerlo."

„No puedes hacer algo."

„Sí puedo. Tal vez no me llamaste pero algo me llamó. Algo en la Fuerza. Y este algo tenía una razón. Ypi creo eso. Tal vez no estas completamente muerto."

Una expresion triste aparecio en su rostro. „No hagas."

„Pero …" De algún lugar luz vino y penetria a sus ojos.

„Vete." Su voz se desvaneció. „Retorne a su vida."

El sonido de una puerta que se abrió la distrajo por uno momento. Al volví a mirarlo Ben ya no estaba allí. Cuando volvio la cabeza otra vez, miró a la puerta desde su cama. Rey se sentó derecho.

Ella ha dormido! Y justo ahora se despertó …

* * *

**Disculpame por poner un desfibrilador en la histora. La imagen vivo a mi mente sin invitación. Yo se no hay desfibriladores en la universo de Star Wars (al menos yo creo) pero … la imagen era demasiado divertido para dejarla.**

**Te gustan? Incluso si not e gusta, digame.**


	4. Luchar

** gracias a todos los que comentaron y les gustó esta historia, a pesar de los errores**

* * *

**Luchar**

Rey se sintió mas mejor a la mañana siguinte, comiendo el desayuno que las cuidadoras le habian dado. Cuando la cuidadora intentó tomar la tazón, Rey la tocó su mano.

"Hiciste mucho por mi." dijo, sonriendo. "Gracias."

La cuidadora la miró menos severa de lo habitual, diciendo algo en su extraño idioma que sonó menos dura de lo habitual. Después de que ella se fue, Rey tomó un poco de agua, aunque su mirada buscó el techo.

"¿Sigues aquí?" preguntó.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Lugeo: "Estoy."

Rey sonrió, aliviada. "No estaba seguro si no solo lo soñaba." dijo.

"Tal vez lo hiciste." Ben respondió.

"No estoy soñando ahora."

"¿Estás segura?"

"No soy loco. No veo cosas."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Ben parecía impaciente. "Dejarás verme cuando te mejores, cuando dejas esta esfera de muerte."

"No creo eso." Rey dijo. "No creo eso es la única razón por la que te veo."

"¿Realmente crees que entiendes completamente todo sobre la fuerza?" Ben preguntó. "Algunas cosas no funcionan como quieres."

"¿Crees que lo entiendes todo?"

"Entiendo que yo soy muerto, Rey."

"Si. Y yo vivo. Gracias a ti."

Ben la miró muy duro. "Bueno. De nada."

La sonrisa de Rey desapareció. "No te dejare ir." dijo y se levantó. Ben se apresuró a bloquear la puerta.

"¿A donde quieres ir?"

"A la cueva sagrada. Buscando respuestas a por qué sucede esto y qué podemos hacer al respecto."

"¡No puedes hacer nada! Soy muerto."

"A ver." Rey trató de salir.

"Aun estas enferma." Ben insistió.

"Déjame pasar."  
"No te salvé, así que puedes arriesgar tu vida por una persona muerta. Eso es loco."

Rey se detuvo, pensando. "¿Dijiste que no puedo tocarte, no?"

Ben necesitaba un momento para entender. "No!"

Rey extendió su mano hacia su hombro. Sus dedos lo pasaron.

"No lo hagas."

Pero Rey salió por la puerta, justo de través de él.

"¡Oye!"

Las cuidadoras levantaron la vista sorprendidos cuando oyeron la voz de Rey, discutiendo en voz alta.

„Iré. No te molestes." gritó, entonces se volvió, mirar nada. „¡No tienes que venir conmigo! … Te dije por qué."

Las cuidadoras sacudieron sus cabezas y volvieron a su tarea, preparando para la lluvia. La voz de Rey continuó gritando enojado, pero ya no entendieron las palabras por el fuerte viento. No oyeron a Rey decir: „Ya no quiero discutir eso." y no vieron Ben levanta sus manos en exasperación, girando. Antes de que Rey supiera lo que pasó, su mano se encontró con su mejilla. Inmediatamente los dos se congeló en estado de shock, mirando.

"¡Me golpeaste!" ella gritó.

"¡Lo siento!" Ben respondió nervioso. "¡No intenté!"

Rey dio un paso hacia él. „Dijiste que yo no puedo tocarte." recordó.

„No. Quiero decir, sí. Quiero decir …"

Rey extrendrió su mano, hacia su pecho. Justo antes de que se detuvio por un momento. Finalmente continuó. Sus dedos lo pasaron. Pero habia algo, una sensación que no podía describir.

El viento frío la hizo temblar. Se miraron, incapaces de moverse. Y entonces comenzó la lluvia. Mucha lluvia.

Rey todavia no se movía, aunque se mojó mucho rapidamente.

„Tienes que volver." Ben dijo.

En el frio de la lluvia Rey se congeló. Para un cambio no tenía argumentos contra él. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, ella comenzó a regressar a la cabaña. Los escalones del camino a abajo estaban mojados, resbaladizo. Su pie resbaló, solo un poco.

"¡Oye!" Ben advirtió pero su siguiente paso resbaló completamente y ella cayó al suelo.

"¡Rey!" Trató de ayudarla, pero no podio tocarla. Claro que no. "¡Rey, levántate!" dijo pero ella gimió. "¿Que pasa? ¿Estas herido?"

Rey gimió otra vez. "No se." dijo. "No creo." Sus brazos temblaron. Tenía poco sentimientos en sus manos y sus piernas no querían moverse inmediamente. Necesitio mucha fuerza para levantarse y la camino de regreso fue increíblemente difícil, porque sus piernas se tambalearon y el viento ere terrible. Pero al final, llegó donde estabe seco, bajando al suelo otra vez.

"Acostarse." Ben dijo, haciendola reir. "En la cama."

"Prim-mero m-me dices que .. me le-vante," dijo, con una voz temblorosa. "Aho-ra ... me dices q-que me a-cueste. ¿No puedes decidir?"

Ben sonaba cansado. "Rey, por favor."

Ella trató de levantarse y de alguna manera lo hizo. "T-tengo que qui-tarme esta ropa." dijo. "Es-ta mo-jada."

Quitarse la ropa era tan dificil como volver aquí, porque sus manos no funcionaron tan bien. Estaba a mitad de la tarea cuando se dio cuenta de que Ben le había dado la espalda. A pesar del frío, Rey sonrió. Solo por un momento hasta que el frío la hizo concentrarse en ella misma otra vez. Con rapidez tomó una manta y se envolvió.

"Bueno." dijo, para hacerle saber. Y aunque queriá decir muchas cosas más, sintió que el sueño la llamó rapidamente.

Ello lo escuchó decir: "Ve a dormir." y solo un momento después, se durmió. No lo vio enxtendio su mano, moviéndola sobre su rostro, insegura de si podía tocarla o no.


	5. Cuanto tiempo

**Cuanto tiempo**

Cuando Rey se desperto, no vio Ben. Pero una cuidadora estaba aquí de nuevo. Mira a Rey y su desayuno que estaba frente a ella, antes de salir. Rey estaba sola.

"¿Ben?"

No respuesta. No necesitaba una. Sintió que él estaba cerca. Antes de comer, ella se escucho a si misma. ¿Como me siento? Se sentia cansada pero suficientemente buena. Ella todavia no estaba muy saludable, pero sufucientemente.

Justo cuando terminó su desayuno, Ben entró. El caminó, usando la puerta, como si fuera totalmente normal. Rey sonrio. Ben no lo hizo. Él se sentio frente de ella.

"Bueno. Hablemos."

"Bien."

"Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste a propósito."

"¿Que?"

"Bien."

Rey estaba confundida. "No lo se …"

"Porque mantenerse enfermo para mantener esta comunicación sería muy loco." Ben interrumpió.

Rey se queda boquiabierto.

"Aún no he pensado en eso." gritó. "¡Que idea!"

Ben parecía sombrío inmediatamente. "¡No lo pienses!"

"No te preocupes. No creo que sea necesario. Y no estoy tratando de suicidarme. Estoy tratando de ayudarte."

"No puedes ayudarme. Soy. Muerto. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Rey hesitó. Quería decir algo, pero fue muy difícil. Se obligó a hablar: "Palpatine también ha vuelto. De alguna manera."

Por un momento Ben estaba sorpendido, sin saber qué decir.

"Palpatine usó poderes oscuros." dijo al fin. "Tu no quieres eso. ¿Verdad?"

"No." ahora Rey estaba sorprendida. "Pero …"

"Bueno." Ben se levantó, como para salir.

"¡Debe haber una manera!" Rey insistió. "Debe haber una razón porque te escuché. Escuché tu voz antes de enfermarme. No puede ser la razón."

Ben no dio una respuesta. No sabia ninguna.

La confianza de Rey creció. Ella se levantó, caminando hacia él. "La fuerza nos conectó. Hay una razón. Yo se. Y no puede ser para que podemos decir adiós."

Ben la miro. "¿Pero, y si es así?"

"No creo. Y tampoco no creo que tú lo creas. ¡Ben! Yo se que hay una manera."

Su cara todavía no mostraba ninguna reaccion. "¿Una manera de hacer qué?"

Quería responder pero al final tuvo que admitir: "No lo se." Justo entonces tuvo una idea. "Pero tal vez tu tío sabe." Se dio la vuelta, saliendo la cabaña. "¡Master Luke! Oye! ¡Master Luke!"

Ben siguio. "¿Que haces?" preguntó irritado.

"¿Puedes llamarle?" Rey preguntó.

"¿Mi tío?" Ben parecía sinceramente desconcertado. "¡Rey! Esto no es tan facil como abrir un canal y llamar: Hola. Ben Solo a Luke Skywalker. Over."

"Pero … Estas dentro la fuerza." dijo. "¿No viste a tus padres? Master Luke estaba aquí antes." Ella dio la vuelta para mirar alrededor. Cuando ella no vio nada, se volvió hacia él.

Ben solo la miro. "No vi a nadie." dijo. "He estado solo desde que morí."

"¿Completamente?" Rey no lo podía creer. "Pero. ¡No puede ser!"

"Es verdad."

"Pero. ¿Como?"

Ben se encogió de hombros. "No lo se."

Él parecía tan triste, deciendo eso.

"Lo siento." Rey dijo.

Se encogió los hombros otra vez, aparentemente indiferente. "Nunca salí mucho para estar entre la gentes, así que no es un gran cambio para mí."

"Pero aún." Rey no podía librarse de eso sentimiento. "Eso debe ser como el infierno."

Su barbilla se movió, solo un momento. "Tal vez así debería ser."

"No puedo creer eso."

Ben sonrió sin humor pero Rey dio un paso hacia él. "Hay un razón porque estoy aquí." insistió. "Porque te escucho. Y porque tu estabas solo. Podemos averiguar. Junto."

Ben no respondió de inmediato, solo la miró. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

Cuando ella no respondió, dijo: "Podría tomar mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes eso, no? Tu no quieres eso."

"Tu no sabes lo que quiero."

Cuando él no respondió Rey sonrio. "Y por cierto. No creo que tomo tanto tiempo."

* * *

**Pues. Después este capitulo, una parte de mí (que veía demasiados videos de "How it should have ended" en youtube) quería escribir siguiendo la conclusion:**

60 anos despues ...

Rey es una mujer muy vieja. Se sentia con sus piernas cruzadas, Ben a su lado, su fantasma aun joven, mirando a ella con irritacion. Rey sonríe con sus ojos cerrados.

"Pues. Supongo que tomó tanto tiempo después de todo."

Ben no sabe que decir, solo mira a ella con irritacion.

Rey se ríe, divertida y suspira. "¿Pero fueron tan buenos tiempos, no?"

Ben todavía es incierto. "Esto es incomodo."

**Pues. No tengo ninguna idea de como esta escena podría proceder o terminar. Si lo sabes, dime.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
